TenkoSama
by Isilithix
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy. Once upon a time, there was a yellow-white kitsune. Once upon a time, the kitsune ate the boy's ramen. Once upon a time...a friendship was formed, between a young boy and an ageless astral kitsune...watch out Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Tenko-Sama

* * *

This story is a crossover. Why? Because I have never seen a Naruto/Wagaya No Oinari-Sama crossover before.

Now, we all know what Naruto is about…or at least, we think so. It really depends on Kishimoto. However, for those who have never seen Wagaya No Oinari-Sama before, I'd suggest watching an episode or two, though I don't think you really need to in order to enjoy this story.

Wagaya No Oinari-Sama, is an anime/manga, though I have only watched the anime…can't find the manga(damn); and it is about an astral spirit, a Kitsune, named Tenko Kuugen. Kuugen, has the ability to do many things, including making and throwing fireballs. Kuugen also has the ability to transform into a human, which ever gender Kuugen wants to be at that moment.

Now, the anime is about Kuugen, who is a reckless spirit…er…demon…yeah, that's it. However, in the anime, Kuugen is mostly a guardian spirit. Kuugen, who is in a female form most of the time, so for the basics, I will label Kuugen as a she; is asked to take care of two young boys by their great grandmother, who is a sentinel of their family's shrine. The older one is a high school student and his younger brother, who is a middle school student. Because he has 'Yin' in his blood or spirit, other youkai like to feed on 'Yin' so the younger brother is in constant danger of being attacked, and as a result his older brother is sometimes caught in the middle of it all.

Kuugen is a fox at heart, and loves to cause mischief. She also likes to eat…and eat…and eat. She likes to eat so much that when she and the boy's play 'Lotto' games that have prizes such as baskets of food and trips to onsens, she always tries to win the food. However, she always wins the free onsen trips instead. Kuugen is also a fierce youkai at times. She will even battle the gods to protect the two boys who she is guarding, even though she probably has no chance in succeeding in doing so.

Now, this idea came to me when I was reading…oh now, what was it…_Harry Potter and the World Beneath_, by Tellemicus Sundance. In that story, Harry leaves the Dursleys and somehow finds his way into the magical world alone and at a young age. I don't want to give it all away just in case you maybe interested in reading the story for yourself, but Harry ends up befriending a very different sort of creature. (The story is not in my favorites at the moment, but then again, most of my favorites aren't in my favorites lol)

Now, I don't want to make this story follow quite the same path, but Naruto will end up befriending a large, yellow and white fox(Tenko Kuugen in her natural fox form) and that will start causing problems for him and his new found friend…who he doesn't know anything about, other than the fact that it likes to eat his food…

This story won't be as action packed as others, but I think it will be funny nonetheless, especially when Kuugen starts to screw around with people for fun(including Orochimaru). There will still be action…but for the most part of it, it's going to be pre-Genin days for Naruto. Though that doesn't mean that our favorite red headed monster in a gourd won't make an appearance, nor other characters…like Kira Bee…I like him…hate his rapping, but he's a cool character nonetheless.

Romance wise? Well, maybe a one sided kind of thing…but as I said, this story will mainly consist of pre-Genin days, and that means, unless I fiddle around with the time line and age requirements, that Naruto will be ten years old or less. Romance at ten? I was a sucker for pretty girls at the age of 7…but romance? Don't think I thought about that too far.

Anyways, on to the disclaimer and then…the prologue!

I don't own Naruto or Wagaya No Oinari-Sama…if I did…then…then…I don't know. Anyways, I don't own it…

* * *

Prologue

The Yellow Kitsune

--

It seemed strange to the people of Konohagakure, that there had been recent reports of a large, yellow and white Kitsune wandering around the outskirts of the village, and especially so close to the 9th anniversary of the devastating attack cause by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was downright scary when it was seen walking through the village the night of the 9th anniversary of that dreaded attack. And, to make it all worse, it seemed to be heading towards a tall apartment building…and headed for the stairs. No wanted to think about why it was going up the stairs…so they informed the Hokage about the strange and scary animal and where it was going.

'_Please, please don't tell me that it is or was a friend of the Kyuubi…'_ was one of the many thoughts going through the Sandaime's mind as he watched it reach the top story of the rather tall apartment building. His eyes only opened wider as he saw it start to make its way towards the last door on the left side of the top floor, through the village's mystical crystal ball, used for locating anyone in the village at any time.

With a push of a secret button, under his desk, two asked ANBU appeared, bowing before the Hokage. Sarutobi merely pointed at the large yellow and white fox in the ball and with a furrowed brow, gave them the order.

"Capture that Kitsune at all costs!"

With a nod, the two ANBU left in a silent swirl of leaves. Sarutobi knew it would take them a moment before they got to the fox, and as he waited, he prayed that it wasn't there to release the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

--

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. It was the day before his birthday and he had learned a couple of years ago that it wasn't the best idea to go and play outdoors. Why? Because all the adults went out to celebrate the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune by drinking alcohol…and with all those drunks, someone was more than likely to get hurt…badly. He heard about an incident last year, that involved a man and his two friends who had gotten drunk as drunks could get, and tried to pick up women from another bar. The women they chose were the girlfriends of a couple of Chuunin and the Chuunin had taken offense and beat the three men to a bloody pulp. All five of the men were arrested later, but the three drunks, who had hit on the women, were normal citizens, and were sent to the hospital first…but all five men were later sentenced to a month in prison for their crimes/actions.

"I'm bored…" Naruto said aloud, to no one but himself. He had locked himself in his apartment, making sure that no one could get in, and had gone and sat next to the window. He thought it would be funny watching the drunks run around and bump into each other, but so far, no one had bumped into anyone. Looking away from the window, he looked over at his small kitchen area and stared at it. Then, he looked at a small clock on his table and then back to the kitchen. With a small amount of effort, he got up of the window sill and made his way over to the kitchen and started to rummage around. After about ten seconds of looking in a small cupboard, he pulled out a pot and brought it to the kitchen sink and turned the water on.

"Tonight's episode of 'Cooking with Chef Naruto'…how to cook ramen!" he said to himself as he stopped the flow of the water from the faucet and slowly and carefully brought it over to the stove top and placed it carefully on one of the burners. "Make sure you turn the burner on to '3' and then take out and prepare your packaged ramen for cooking." Naruto narrated as he walked away from the stove and the pot in search of a package of ramen to cook. He was out of cup ramen, but he had some packages somewhere. Looking in a smaller cupboard than the one he found the pot in, he pulled out two packages of ramen, both sealed in bright orange baggies.

Making his way back to the counter near the stove, he turned to the invisible audience and smiled at them cheerfully. "I will now show you how to prepare the ramen before it goes in the pot!" he exclaimed. "Now, normally I wouldn't break the noodles up, but I have to today because my big pot has a hole in the bottom and wouldn't hold water anymore…" he told the 'camera' "…so, because of that, a smaller pot is needed." He added. "Now, make sure you don't pop the bag by accident, because the noodles will spill onto the floor and become yucky-fied…so, place the bag on the counter…and…"

_SLAM!_

Naruto slammed his small hands on top of the packaged ramen and then brought his hand up again…and then…

_SLAM!_

…brought it back down.

"Now, I like my noodles long and stringy…and bouncy…and dangly…so I'll stop breaking them up. You can smash them as much as you like, though if it's too small, then it won't taste as good." He instructed the invisible crowd, with a smile. "Next, check the water in the pot to see if its boiling." Naruto demonstrated by looking over at the pot of boiling water and smiled. "And if it is, open the baggie and get ready to dump the noodles in…but make sure you take the flavor bag out first…I forgot to one day and the baggie kind of melted…didn't taste too good either…which is probably why I got sick…" he trailed off as he searched for the little package of flavoring in the ramen bag. Pulling it out with a grin, he turned to the pot and dumped the noodles in. As he searched for the baggie of flavoring in the other baggie, he didn't notice the strange noise at the door to his apartment.

"Alright, now that the noodles are in the pot, get your bowls out!" Naruto directed. He clambered over to another cupboard and rummaged through the contents before pulling out a large bowl, and placing it on the counter. "Now, you gotta wait three minutes before you can eat it, so while we wait, I'm gonna go over and-"

_Scratch-scratch-scratch…_

"…find out where that noise is coming from…" Naruto finished quietly. Stepping away from the stove, which he turned down a bit so that his food didn't burn; he started to look around his apartment…which wasn't too hard to do, considering there were only two rooms. The main room had everything but the bathroom…and the second room was the bathroom. So, as the sound of scratching became faster and slightly louder, Naruto started to check everywhere he could think.

He checked his bed, but couldn't find out what was making the noise. He checked his couch, but like his bed, couldn't find the noise. He checked his small TV and his dresser, but still couldn't find where it was coming from. Then, he checked in the bathroom.

He checked the tub, but didn't see anything other than a rubber toad lying on its side in the bottom. He checked his medicine cabinet, which held his toothpaste and a forgotten roll of floss. He even looked in the toilet, but couldn't find where the noise was coming from.

With a scowl on his face, Naruto made way back into the other room and looked around once more. The noise seemed to have had stopped when he was in the bathroom. With a shrug, he made his way towards the stove and lifted the pot off the hot burner and placed it on a cooler one. Turning the now empty burner off, he started to look around for a wooden spoon to stir in the flavor with. However, as he pulled one out, the noise started up again.

_Scratch-scratch-scratch…_

With an ugly look on his small face, Naruto slammed the wooden spoon on the counter and stomped around the room, just in case the noise was being made by mice. When the noise stopped again, Naruto nodded to himself, as if to say 'Good job!' and started to make his way back to the counter…and his ramen. However, halfway there…

_Scratch-scratch-scratch…_

"Gah!" he exclaimed. His face, red with anger, made his way towards the front and only door to his apartment. _'It has to be from outside…there's nowhere left to look…well…maybe under my underwear, but Jiji says that mice would rather be eaten by cats than hide under my underwear…'_ as got to the front door, he paused and pressed his right ear to the door, hoping to hear the sound again.

_Scratch-scratch-scratch…_

With a sinister grin, Naruto tip-toed back to his counter and grabbed the wooden spoon he had used to stir in the flavor packages into the ramen he had just cooked; and tip-toed back to the door. His face, with a downright evil look in his eyes, unlocked the door and waited a half second before pulling it open as fast as he could, with the wooden spoon high in the air, ready to strike death upon the mouse or rat that had been making him miss the hot, steamy, tastiness of his freshly cooked ramen…only to find nothing there.

'_Huh?'_ he stared outside in confusion. After a minute's time of staring out the door, he slowly shrugged his shoulders and closed his door, and locked it. He closed his eyes, and with a sigh, he turned around and started to make his way towards the counter. _'I think I'll just eat my ramen and go to bed…if I don't I might end up like Iruka-Sensei…crazy…'_ As he opened his eyes, Naruto came to a sudden halt.

"Na-Nani?"

There, in his kitchen/dinning room/living room/bedroom, was a huge yellow and white kitsune, with its muzzle buried in his fresh, warm, ramen…Something, deep inside of him, broke. Shattered to pieces…millions of pieces.

He felt his eyes twitching…he could see everything twitching… A cruel, twisted and slightly deranged look over shadowed his face. Raising the spoon in the air, he let himself known to the intruding, ramen stealing monster.

"DIEEEEE!" with that shout, the fox looked up out of the pot and its eyes grew large as it watched the small boy with the wooden spoon grinning evilly as he swung the spoon down on its head.

Of course, it would have hit, had the fox not been warned of the attack by the boy's war cry…and dodged the attack…and then tackled the boy to the ground, snarling as it did so. As it snarled at the boy, the boy didn't stop glaring at it…but it did stop looking at it like it was some sort of brainless ogre. The fox started to let off the boy, only wanting the ramen in the pot…but when it started to turn around…

_SMACK!_

The fox snarled menacingly as it whirled around. It didn't think that a small boy, no matter how angry, would actually hit it over the head with a wooden spoon. The boy swung again, this time nearly smacking the fox in the left eye…thankfully, the large animal jumped away.

"That's my ramen, you thieving kitsune!" Naruto yelled at the fox.

"…" the fox replied.

"You owe me! You hear me?! YOU OWE ME!" Naruto shouted at the fox, though somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it couldn't understand him anyways.

"…" the fox just looked at the irate boy. Suddenly, the fox turned around and stuffed its head back in the pot of ramen and began eating again. Once again…the boy charged…spoon held high over his head, ready to smack the fox again…or…at least…that was the plan…

_"I'd suggest you don't hit me again, Ningen…I just might eat you if you do…"_ the kitsune stated in an annoyed tone, its muzzle still in the pot of ramen. Through a muzzle full of ramen, the kitsune smirked as the sound of flesh hitting wood and wood hitting wood could be heard throughout the room.

"N-N-Na-Nan-Na-NANI?!"

Suddenly, there was a loud sound from outside the apartment.

_BANG-BANG-BANG!_

Naruto, in shock of what he had just heard, didn't move. The large, yellow and white kitsune, however, did.

As the door handle started to jiggle violently, the kitsune sat right in front of the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, and two tall men wearing white masks entered the apartment, the kitsune, which was much larger than the two men had expected, bowled them over as it dashed away. Both men were about to turn around, when one of them saw Naruto lying on the ground, shaking in what they guess was fear. One of the men nodded to the other to go after the large kitsune, while he made his way over to the boy.

"Kid…you okay?" he asked, his voice muffled slightly by the mask he wore.

"Ki-ki-ki-kit-kistune…" Naruto stuttered as he continued to stare at where the large animal had just been. "It a-ate m-m-my ra-ramen…"

'_Why would a kitsune eat ramen? And why on the top floor of a large apartment building?'_ the masked man wondered to himself.

"Inu-sempai!" the sound of his partner's voice reached his ears and the man in the apartment turned to look at the man.

"Did you capture it?" he asked, not worrying about the blonde boy anymore.

"Iie…it got away."

"Neko…how did a kitsune, get away from an ANBU when it was on the top floor of a nine story building?" Inu asked, plainly irritated.

"It uh…jumped, sir…" Neko stated slowly.

"It jumped?" Inu asked.

"Yeah…from the seventh floor…" Neko confirmed.

"Then shouldn't it be dead then? The ground is easily over eighty feet below…even a shinobi would die from these heights." Inu asked, thinking about it logically.

"Well…it jumped…but it uh…didn't land on the ground…sir…" Neko stated, pausing for a moment, as if not believing what he was about to say. "It jumped into the trees, sir, and left that way…"

"What?!" Inu asked quickly. "Come on, Hokage-Sama wants us…"

"What about him?" Neko asked, pointing at the still shell shocked boy in the apartment.

"Leave him…He'll think it's all just a dream…a hallucination." Inu said. For a moment, Neko looked at the boy, but then back to his partner and nodded shortly. "Let's go." With that, both men left the apartment in a swirl of leaves.

--

"It jumped into the trees?" Sarutobi asked the two masked men in front of him.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama…" Neko stated.

"And it went to the apartment building, to find food?" Sarutobi asked again, as if not believing what the men were telling him. _'If only the orb worked in that room…'_ he thought to himself. He didn't see what the fox did once it entered the room, and do to the angle, he didn't see it jump away either, though he did see it rush passed the two ANBU as soon as they broke the door in. _'Note to self…have a Genin team fix Naruto's door…'_

"Hai, Hokage-Sama…" Inu nodded. "From what the boy was muttering when I checked on him after the kitsune ran out of his apartment, it ate his ramen…"

"Hmm…a large, fast yellow-white kitsune who has a taste for ramen…" Sarutobi thought to himself as he looked at his desk. Looking back at the two men, he smiled at them. "Thank you. Even though you didn't capture it, I think you earned a bit of a bonus anyways…" he said before writing them a small bonus check. "Now, leave me be…I need to ponder…"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" the two men barked and then left with their bonus checks in a helix of leaves and wind.

Sarutobi sat in silence for a moment, pondering over the information that they had gathered for him. "Why on earth would a kitsune climb to the top of an apartment building just to steal some ramen?" With a shrug, he opened a draw and withdrew a small, orange book and opened it. Instantly, his face turned red and a small chuckle filled the room.

As he read, a thought entered his mind.

'_The way it moved…acted…stole that ramen…it is most definitely not a normal kitsune…'_

--

In a dark part of the forest, in a thicket, a large yellow-white kitsune had settled down for some well earned rest.

'_That was good…maybe I should go again tomorrow?'_ "Kakakakaka!" with that short, foxy laugh out of its system, the fox closed its eyes for the night.

* * *

Well, there you have it…I wrote this all in under two hours, so I hope it's too your liking. Maybe, just maybe I'll update something tomorrow…or the next day. I'm almost done with my _Heir of Uzu_'s first chapter, and then I'll probably be working on _Kitty_...time will tell what I do however.

Anyways, if you want to watch the anime for Wagaya No Oinari-Sama, than type it in on Google…just be careful which site you visit. I believe there are 24 episodes in the series. Oh, and give it a few episodes to see if you like it…the first one is kind of slow…

Well…I have to take the trash out…which is a pain…especially since it's like negative something degrees Fahrenheit with the wind-chill…But, I don't want mice in my room…I'll have to deal with the 500 or more bats living right above my head in the spring, summer and fall…I don't want to deal with mice…unless they are in a cage or tank.

Review if you feel like it, though reviews make me feel…something…I don't know what it is yet…it may be just gas that makes me feel the way I do when I get reviews...but I'm not entirely sure yet.

Ja

P.S. Thanks to a Annon reviewer for pointing out my mistake with Tenko Kuugen's name. The anime I've been watching spells 'Tenko' as 'Tengo' or 'Tenkou' but I've seen more with 'Tengo' so I thought it was as such. Hopefully it is all correct now. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenko-Sama

* * *

Naruto stood back from his door way with a small frown on his face. In place of his door; which had been broken at the hinges by two masked Anbu hours earlier, was a large, thick blanket. As he thought of the two masked Anbu, he couldn't help but shudder at the memory of that no-good, ramen-thieving kitsune. That kitsune, white and yellow furred, was huge! It was bigger than his classmate, Inuzuka Kiba's clan hounds! And those things were big! And it had climbed all the way up to his apartment and somehow managed to slip into his kitchen/dining room/living room/bedroom, without his notice!

He had attacked it with his wooden spoon, hoping to scare it off…but he only succeeded in making it angry. That led to him getting tackled and falling hard against the wooden floor. When the kitsune had turned around, and stuffed it's big, smelly nose back in his pot of ramen, he wacked it. It had turned around and snarled at him. He attacked again, but the large animal jumped out of the way. He shouted at it, but it only shrugged his words off and once again, shoved it's big, smelly nose back in his ramen. He remember raising the spoon again, and preparing to attack it again, when the kitsune looked at him through to corner of its large, golden eyes.

"_I'd suggest you don't hit me again, Ningen…I just might eat you if you do…"_

He didn't see the kitsune open its mouth when the words rang out, but he definitely heard it. And then, he remember falling back on his duff, scared stiff. What happened afterwards was a blur. He remember seeing the Anbu approach him, and he faintly remembered his front door being broken off its hinges…but that was pretty much it.

'_Maybe…maybe this is just a dream…Yeah!'_ he told himself as he made his way towards his bed, a slightly twisted smile on his face as he did, his right eye twitching as he did so. _'I'll wake up in the morning, and everything will be the same…no broken door, no missing ramen…and no talking kitsune…'_

Naruto slowly climbed into his bed, and lay down under the covers. He paused to take one last look at his ruined apartment and then closed his eyes for the night.

'_I'm just really tired…and when I wake up…everything will be back to normal…'_

--

Deep in the forest, in a thicket, a large yellow-white kitsune slowly opened its eyes as the tendrils of the dawn's light filtered through the leaves and washed its head and body with light and shadows. With a small yawn, the kitsune picked its head up and stared through the thicket and smacked its maw.

'_Morning…already…'_ the kitsune thought as it gazed at the forest floor. Picking its body up off the ground with its front paws, the kitsune let out a large, almost jaw breaking yawn before stretching out. _'Time for food…'_ the kitsune thought to its self as it made its way out of the thicket and into the open forest floor.

'_What to eat, what to eat?'_ looking around the large kitsune saw a few small animals running around, playing with each other and then squabbling amongst themselves when they ran over food. _'Kakakaka…'_ the kitsune laughed mentally as it watched the smaller animals quarrel. _'It's good to be a yokai…I'd hate to think that I'd actually have to fight for my food…'_

With a small shake of its large pointed head, the kitsune yawned again before looking around. In one direction, there was wild game…case in point, chipmunks who were currently fighting over a half eaten acorn…which was funny, considering that there was a small field of the little nuts about five feet from their location. And then…there was the village…where last night the kitsune not only had a freshly cooked meal, but also a light after meal jog escaping from those masked ningen.

Looking towards the sky, the kitsune measured the sun's location and thought about what course of action to take for a moment. With a foxy grin making its way on to the kitsune's face, the kitsune turned towards the village. _'Free food…here I come!'_

--

The tenth of October, a sullen and more often than not, quite day…or, at least it was until later that night when the festival really got under way. The tenth was the memorial of the fallen ninja and kunoichi and civilians who were lost when the Kyuubi no Kitsune struck their village ten years ago today. There were families wandering about, mulling around the merchant stands that had long since decided to take advantage of the day's history and make it into a prosperous event for their banks and coffers, by selling fake charms to ward off yokai and kitsune.

One such family was the Haruno clan. The family of two, mother and daughter, both of whom were pinkettes; mulled about buying at least two of every charm that the merchants had. Even though they were a merchant family themselves', though the daughter was trying her hand at becoming a kunoichi; were suckers for anything that dealt with superstition.

"Kaa-San!" the girl exclaimed as she passed a merchant stand that was selling fertility charms and love charms as well as yokai and kitsune warding charms. "Look!" she told her mother, who came rushing over.

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?" the older pinkette asked.

"Charms that will help me get Sasuke-Kun to fall in love with me!" the younger pinkette explained with hearts in her eyes. "Can I get one of each, Kaa-San?" she asked.

"Sasuke-Kun is an Uchiha right?" the older woman asked her daughter, who nodded quickly. "And the Uchiha have lots of money, right?" again, her daughter nodded. "Hmm…" the older woman pondered the idea of buying them for a moment. After a minute of silence and thinking, the older woman faced the merchant. "I want to buy all your fertility and love charms!" The merchant's eyes bugged out at the woman's declaration, but quickly hid his surprise with a small, charming grin and fulfilled her order.

After the two pinkettes cleaned the man of his fertility and love charms, they headed off towards a ramen stand.

_Ichiraku Ramen_ was a small stand. However, despite its small size, able to hold about five customers at one time, they had a reputation of serving some of the best ramen in the country. It even had the Daimyo's stamp of approval on its back wall with their other awards, including the Yondaime's stamp of '_Awesomeness_!'

Staring at the ramen stand, which had just opened, seeing as it was only 6am, the two pinkettes looked around for any sort of specials. Even though the day was a day of mourning, it was also a day for low price shopping events! Pinkettes needed to shop, if they didn't, they would probably keel over. Or so some thought…

"Hey you!" the younger pinkette pointed at the man who was currently preparing a couple of baskets of ramen noodles. The man looked up, turned around and looked at the two pinkettes…and then smiled politely at them, regardless of how the pink haired girl just treated him.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies today?" he asked kindly, trying to work his charm.

"What kind of specials you have today?" the girl's mother asked, a snooty tone accompanying her words. Suddenly, the man's face lost its smile.

"Did you lose someone in the attack?" he asked the pink haired woman.

"No. No I did not. Why?" the woman asked.

"On the tenth of Ocotober, we here at Ichiraku's, do not serve specials to anyone who didn't lose a loved one in the attack. To asked me so blatantly if I had any specials on a day of mourning like today; is almost like spitting on their graves." The man explained. "It is also the Ichiraku's way of giving those who _have_ lost someone to the Kyuubi, condolence. To try and get something for free or half price when you have no true reason to grieve on a day such as today, is a dishonor to those who have lost someone."

"Selfish old fool!" the pink haired woman snipped. "You're only doing this because you know who I am. You have no reason to grieve for either!"

"I am doing this out of the memory of my late wife, who _did_ die because of the demon's attack! Don't you dare try to tell me otherwise! Be gone!" with that, the chef turned his back on the two pinkettes and resumed cooking.

"How dare you!" the woman retorted. "Fine! Just wait until the next Council Meeting! I'll see you lose your license for this!"

"Tou-San!" a young girl with light brown hair and a nice figure chirped as she made her way into the front of the shop. "Do you need any help?"

"See that Sakura-Chan!" the pink haired woman asked her daughter, while pointing at the brown haired girl who had just arrived. "That is why I push you so hard to find a _real_ man! Not some lowly cook! You don't want your kids to end up looking like some bar maid!"

"Why yes, Ayame-Chan, I would like some help." The man replied to his daughter, seemingly ignoring the elder Haruno. "If you would, please find a Chuunin for me…I think I may need some assistance in getting rid of unwanted visitors." The man instructed his daughter, who turned to look at the pinkettes with a small scowl. Suddenly, a smile replaced the scowl and she looked back at her father.

"Hai!" she chirped happily and made for the back door.

"Come Sakura-Chan, We're leaving!" the elder Haruno ordered her daughter before sticking her nose high in the air and walking away from the shop.

--

Naruto awoke to the sound of metal clacking together. He opened his eyes, and saw the world around him, which was his apartment; through a blurry haze. Listening to the sounds, he closed his eyes with an angry grunt and turned over on his bed. _'Stupid drunks…make too much noise at night and too much noise in the morning…'_

Suddenly, a loud sound made him shoot up into a sitting position. Something akin to dishes falling on the floor and smashing to pieces, had filled his ears. His eyes open, blurry haze gone, he looked around his apartment to find…a mess.

There were broken ceramic pieces all over the floor as well as pieces of glass. Throwing the covers off of his small frame, Naruto swung his feet over the edge of his bed and slide off his bed, after making sure that there weren't any pieces of broken ceramic or glass nest to his bed for him to step on and cut himself open with.

"What the hell?" as he picked his head up from staring at the floor underneath his feet, he saw that the blanket he had hung up last night(which unfortunately for Naruto, didn't turn out to be a dream) now had a large hole punctured in it. Frantically, he made his way around the small separator that blocked off most of his bed from view…well, from the kitchen portion of his apartment anyways; and felt the blood drain from his face.

There, in his kitchen, amongst the mess of broken plates, bowls and glass cups, was an all too familiar figure. The large yellow-white kitsune.

"YOU!" he shouted at the kitsune, who was standing on his kitchen counter, head in a box of cereal.

The kitsune, brought its head slowly out of the ripped box cereal and turned its head and lazily looked at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto shouted, his face reddening with anger as he did so.

"…" the kitsune merely turned back to the box of cereal for a moment.

Naruto started navigating through the mess on his floor, preparing to attack the kitsune again. However, not even halfway from his bed, the large kitsune picked the box of cereal in its mouth and jumped towards the door. Looking over its left shoulder, the kitsune flicked a tail in an insulting manner, and then jumped through the hole in the blanket that covered the door.

Naruto, hunger and angry, looked at the hole spitefully. Face scrunching in anger, he raced to the counter as fast as he could, trying to evade the broken ceramic and glass, and dug through the sink t find the wooden spoon from last night and then charged for the door…He didn't care what day it was…no kitsune made a fool of him twice in a row!

--

The two pinkettes were walking down one of the many streets of Konohagakure, still looking for sales. The elder pinkette still had her head held high, her daughter, mimicking her actions.

"Kaa-San…" the girl started. "Why do I have to walk like this too? It's hard to see where I'm going."

"We do this, Sakura-Chan, because it's what _real_ women do when we are angry or have been insulted." The elder pinkette explained. "It lets others know that we are angry and if they value their lives, they shouldn't approach us!"

"Oh." The younger responded. _'Sasuke-Kun probably doesn't want to talk to me because he thinks I'm childish…Yosh! If this makes me more grown up, then I'll keep doing it! For Sasuke-Kun!'_

--

Naruto raced out of the hole in the blanket and latched himself to the railing and let his eyes dart back and forth, searching for the kitsune who had stolen his cereal and made a mess of his apartment. Spying a large yellowish animal three stories below, Naruto ran over to the gutter and latched on to it and slid down. He would beat that kitsune to the bottom if it was the last thing he'd do!

--

The kitsune stopped as it reached the second floor and turned around briefly. Box of cereal still in its maw, it shook the box slightly to make noise, to lure the angry boy into chasing it further. However, it didn't see the boy running down the stairs. Narrowing its golden eyes, the kitsune turned around and went down the final set of stairs...

…only to find the small angry boy running towards it and the box of cereal in its mouth. The kitsune took a half second to try and figure out how the boy had managed to get to the ground before it had, but quickly decided to turn tail, flick tail…which earned it an aggravated yell from the boy, and then started running.

--

Naruto was mad…he had beat the stupid animal to the ground, only to find it shaking the box of cereal at him like a person would do to a dog with a box of treats. He had managed to get two feet away from the large beast when it whirled around, flicked its tail at him…again! And then ran off…again!

'_When I catch you, Home-Wrecker, I'll teach you to never come back to my apartment ever again!'_

Spoon in hand, Naruto let out a war cry as he sped up, desperately trying to catch up the kitsune.

--

"Ichiraku-San." Dark haired Chuunin said as he came up to the counter of the eatery. "Your daughter told me that you were having problems?"

"She's gone now, but yeah…I was." The man nodded, waving the Chuunin closer to the counter. "Sorry you had to come over now that she's gone…"

"No problem." The Chuunin chuckled. "Actually, your daughter saved me from attacking a merchant…" that got the cook's attention. "Kept trying to sell me fake charms…to ward of yokai and kitsune."

"Ah…but that's their game." The chef responded. "And too many people are stupid enough to fall for it for them to leave it alone."

"Unfortunately." The Chuunin said. "Unless…naw…"

"'Unless' what?" the chef asked.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me…but last night, I overheard that there was a huge kitsune in the village…broke into someone's house and made a mess of things." The Chuunin said, leaning in closer as he informed the chef, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah…friend of mine said he heard it went towards the apartments…where the Uzumaki kid lives." The Chuunin said with a small nod. "Said that the Kyuubi was calling the creature…"

"But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi…" the chef said, his voice getting lower and now had a slightly angry tone to it.

"I don't think so either, kid's way too nice to be the Kyuubi." The Chuunin stated, waving his hands in protest. "But still..."

"Could it be rabid?"

"No way to tell without capturing it." The Chuunin answered. "But I think it maybe a yokai…"

"Why?" the chef asked, not liking where the Chuunin may take the conversation. _'Never blamed the boy for my wife's death…not once, and I won't start now!'_

"Cause, it outran two Anbu!" the Chuunin explained, excitement evident in his voice. "Out ran two Anbu, and jumped from the seventh floor of the apartment building and into the trees and got away! That's not normal!"

"I guess not…" the chef said quietly. "Wait! You said it went to Naruto's apartment…is he alright?"

"I guess so…there was a blanket over the doorway last night when me and Izumo went on patrol. Anbu said that the kid was bugging out big time though…said that the fox spoke to him…" the Chuunin explained. "Anbu said that the kid would think that it was all a dream or something…but I don't know…"

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for him." The chef said with a determined nod. "Thanks for the info, Kotetsu."

"No problem." The Chuunin replied happily. "Oh, and if I see Haruno-San, I'll say something to her…Shouldn't be _too_ hard to find her…not with this shopping spree."

"See ya later, then!" the chef said before giving the Chuunin a half salute and then returned to his work.

--

Ayame was having fun. Sure, her father sent her out to fetch a Chuunin to chase the Haruno woman away, and she _was_ supposed to be back home helping him…but…trying to catch cute goldfish with little paper nets always made her happy. Even if she didn't win…just watching the cute little golden colored fish swim about made her smile.

As she dipped a net into the water trough, she maneuvered a small net under the belly of one of the golden fish and slowly started to bring it up. Once she felt the net hit the bottom of the fish, she quickly brought it up out of the water. What she saw put a smile on her face. There, on her net, was one of the cute little fish, which had started to flop around in desperation, trying to get back into the water where it belonged.

"Congratulations!" the proprietor exclaimed as he moved behind the brunette, a paper cone in his hand which he used to magnify his voice. "You've won a prize! Pick anything you like!" Ayame looked up, smiling and looked at the prizes. Most of them were plushies, but some of the prizes were sweets.

'_I haven't had any candy for a while…'_ she thought to herself. _'And today is Naruto's birthday…'_ she was stuck. A cute plushie for herself…or a gift for her friend?

"I'll take that one!" the brunette pointed to a prize on the stand. The man cheered and then plucked it the prize off the stand and handed it to her.

"Great choice!" the man swooned, buttering the girl up. "Would you like to play again?"

"I can't…I have to go back and help Tou-San with the stand…" Ayame said happily, holding her prize to her chest. "Thanks for letting me play, though!" she chirped.

"Anytime!" the man said with a smile and a wave.

--

Sarutobi took a deep, relaxing breath as he walked through the streets of his village, holding his six year old grandson's hand. It was a day for mourning, but it was also a day of festivities, and even though he really didn't feel like celebrating the event that had caused the village so much hardship, his grandson was curious and wanted to go and walk around.

They had stopped by a small booth where Konohamaru tried to catch a goldfish with a small paper net; and even though he didn't win, the owner was nice enough to give the boy a small plushie…A monkey plushie, by Konohamaru's insistence. Then, from there, they had gone to several booths, most of which were selling fake charms to ward off yokai and kitsune; and then he had bought his grandson a small stick of cotton candy. After all, his grandson was six…and he needed a good dose of sugar every now and then!

Yes…everything was going smoothly. He had barely even thought of the incident last night between Naruto, the large oddly colored kitsune and the Anbu…

Until…

_FFFOOOSSSHHH!_

"What the?" Sarutobi stopped himself from finishing his train of thought out of respect for his grandson's ears, and looked at what had created such a gust of wind. Moving swiftly through the street he was walking down with Konohamaru, was a large yellow-white kitsune with a box of cereal in its mouth…followed closely by a small orange blur…

'_Naruto?'_

"AH!" Someone shouted in fear, as the kitsune came to a stop, turned around and shook the box of cereal at the boy who was chasing it…with a wooden spoon… "A KITSUNE!"

"Oh…shit…"

Konohamaru took in a deep breath and looked at Sarutobi and glared at him. "I'm telling Obaa-Chan!"

--

Naruto was getting even angrier at the large kitsune. He had been chasing it for nearly ten minutes now, and he still couldn't catch up to it. And what was worse! The stupid animal kept stopping and shaking his box of cereal at him and then running away again! He had half a mind to hurl his wooden spoon at the kitsune the next time it stopped.

Naruto was so caught up in trying to catch the kitsune, he didn't realize that he had chased the animal into the heart of the village, a place where he tried to avoid this time of year because of all the whispering and glares that where sent his way. So lost in thought was he, that he didn't see Jiji as he ran by him. Suddenly, the kitsune stopped, in the middle of the street and turned around and shook the box of cereal at him again. As he brought back his arm, ready to throw the spoon at the beast, he heard something…something loud.

"A KITSUNE!"

That got his attention. Looking around, he saw people fearfully looking at the fox and at him with a mixture of anger and shock.

--

"What's that thing doing, chasing one of his own?"

"Maybe it's trying to chase it out of its territory?"

"Whatever its doing, I'm not getting close to either of them!"

"Yeah, either one could start killing us at any second!"

--

'_Okay…so running through a village full of Ningen with a box of cereal wasn't such a good idea after all…'_ the kitsune told itself as it looked around at all the scared and frightened people watching it and the boy who had been chasing it with a wooden spoon. _'Why are they glaring at him for?'_

Suddenly, there was a sound in the air. It was a light whistling sound, which only became louder and louder as the seconds passed. Looking over a shoulder, the kitsune narrowed its golden eyes as a small black object raced towards its head. Jumping out of the way only milliseconds before the object would have made contact, the kitsune dropped the box of cereal and looked as the object made dug itself in the dirt. It was a knife. Someone had actually tried to kill it.

'_Whoever threw that at me…is going to pay dearly…'_ Suddenly, the boy who had been chasing it, was flung to the ground as a man with silver hair kicked him.

"I knew it! I knew it!" the man shouted, his eyes full of anger and hate as he looked at the boy. "He is the-" Suddenly, that man fell to the ground, but unlike the boy, who was slowly turning over from his stomach to his back with his eye's wide in shock; this man fell with his eyes rolling into the back of his skull…spit flying from his mouth as he fell.

The kitsune looked behind the fallen man, and saw a short, elderly man with cold grey eyes. He was glaring at not only the fallen man, but also at the crowd too… Then, the old man started to make his way towards the boy who had been chasing it. His eyes were still stone cold…

Suddenly, the kitsune jumped. The crowd seemed to scream in both fear and anger as the kitsune leapt forwards. The elderly man stopped advancing and locked his eyes on the kitsune's own gold ones…and then started to move his hands in odd formations. The kitsune didn't take any chances. Not wanting to let the elderly man finish whatever he was doing, the kitsune ran over to the boy and latched on to the boy's jumpsuit and dragged him away from the man and the crowd…by jumping on to wall…fifteen feet tall.

The kitsune could hear the crowd falling silent, and it could see the fear in the boy's eyes. And even as it landed on the top of the wall, it didn't stop or slow down…just kept running…boy in hand…er…mouth.

--

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he looked at the people around him. They were all starting to panic. How could they not? They had all seen a kitsune, which at this point now being considered as a yokai, take Uzumaki Naruto by his jumpsuit and made off with him.

'_There's only one thing left to do.'_ Saurtobi told himself sadly. _'I'll have to use _that._'_

His hands raced through a complex series of two different half seals for nearly half a minute…then he closed his eyes and slammed his palms together.

To everyone else on the street, or even within a quarter of a mile, saw a bright white flash of light…and then…nothing.

As the flash of light disappeared, Sarutobi looked at the villagers as their faces turned from panic to dull blank slates.

"Today is October Tenth!" he yelled to them all. "Most of you are still tipsy from last night's binge drinking and partying. There are many fine shops and events set up throughout the village, please go and enjoy yourselves!" the crowd, including Konohamaru, turned around and started to head off for a different part of the village. "Not you Konohamaru…You are coming with me back to my office."

"'Not you Konohamaru…You are coming with me back to my office…'" the six year old repeated in a zombie like trance.

'_Great…'_ Sarutobi thought to himself. Looking at Mizuki, he narrowed his eyes. The man had kicked Naruto to the ground after attacking the yokai. With a silent, motionless blast of chakra, a shadow appeared behind him and his grandson, who thankfully, was still rather loopy.

"Take him to the T&I building…let Ibiki play with him for attacking a civilian." The shadow nodded. "And then, after that, come to my office…we have a problem." The shadow nodded again before picking the KO'd man and leaving the area.

--

The boy dangled from the kitsune's mouth, his eyes dazed from the light that the elderly man summoned. There was a small line of spit hanging from his mouth too, and the kitsune shuddered slightly at the sight, but kept on moving.

Now, away from the street, the kitsune was moving as fast as it could while carrying the Ningen in its mouth. Within a minute, both would be outside the village and deep within the forest that surrounded the village.

True enough, a minute later, both were outside the village and deep in the forest. In fact, they were both right were the kitsune had fallen asleep the night before.

Letting the boy drop to the ground with '_thud'_, the kitsune padded a few feet from the boy and looked at the boy's face. Currently, his eyes were still dull and there was still a trail of spittle leaking from his mouth, which again, made the kitsune shudder. With a sigh, the kitsune closed its eyes and began to concentrate.

Within seconds, the yellow-white kitsune had transformed into an average height teenage girl…a stark naked teenage girl…with ample assets. Sitting up, with her legs underneath of her, and an arm over her breasts, the now transformed kitsune looked over at the boy…only to find him in a half sitting position starring at her naked body with wide eyes…and a trail of blood running from his nose…

"Hmm…" the teen moaned, earning a slightly faster trail of blood from the boy…who gulped loudly. "Like what you see…Hm?" she asked, leaning forward, allowing the boy to see a little bit more of her chest.

_THUD!_

"Kakakakaka!"

* * *

Second chapter…. Finished!

Thanks for reviewing all! I appreciate it, especially since it's a story with such an odd crossover.

Thanks for telling me about the errors with the first chapter, though I doubt that its perfect, it's a little better than it was.

Sakura and her mom: I don't like young Sakura. I think she's shallow and kind of petty, thinking only about herself. Now, really young Sakura, before Ino became her friend, had more kind traits…but after pining after Sasuke for so long…those are gone. Her mom? She wants the easy life. What better way to do that, than by having her daughter marry Sasuke? And the charms? They have a part to play…the yokai/kitsune charms more so than the dozens of fertility and love charms.

Ichiraku: Like the old dude personally. I don't think that he'd use the Tenth as a way to make extra money, and since I had his wife die during the attack, he has a reason not to let people like Sakura's mother get special meals when they didn't lose anything at all. And yes, he still likes Naruto.

Ayame: Cute and nice. What more can I say? Oh, and confident. I think she could have had a larger part in the canon than she did. For this fic? Well…if this fic goes farther than academy years, then she may be a pairing option…but that is a HUGE maybe peoples…HUGE.

Kitsune: Now you know it's not just a fox…though from the intro to Wagaya NO Oinari-Sama kind of pointed that out. More will be explained as the story continues.

Thanks for reading!

Ja.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenko-Sama

* * *

Some events in this chapter may seem kind of rushed. The reason behind it, is that I don't want to spend too much time out of the village, since all or, or most of, the pranks take place inside the village.

* * *

Naruto was afraid. He didn't know what to do.

When he woke up this morning, he heard the sound of china and glass smashing against the ground. He had woken up to find the fox who had eaten his ramen last night, eating his cereal. Of course, he chased it off…off into the village; a place where he had been told by Jiji himself, not to go on his birthday, the Tenth of October.

He never really, truly knew why he wasn't supposed to go outside of his apartment on his birthday, but Jiji was the Hokage, and the Hokage knew everything…right? However…That fox…who had stolen not only his ramen from the night before, but who had stolen his cereal right in front of him…It needed to learn its lesson. So, without thinking, something his sensei at the academy he was really good at doing; leapt out of the blanket that covered his doorway, and chased the fox into the village proper with a wooden spoon.

Amazingly, nothing happened as they sped through the village. It was only after the fox had stopped did something happen to him.

He remembered seeing the kunai flying towards the fox, who jumped out of the way right before it hit it. However, because he was watching the fox, he didn't see the person who had landed behind him, and kick him.

He remembered turning over, from his stomach to his back…and then he was up in the air, dangling by the collar of his jumpsuit. He remembered trying to look back to see who or what had grabbed him…but he only saw white. A bright flash of white. The next thing he knew; was he was staring at the naked body of a teenage girl. A teenage girl who decided to show him a little too much of her naked body…and he passed out…Like a dirty old man.

Now, currently, he was sitting in the middle of a thicket, staring at the large, yellow-white fox; who was casually lying on its side, gazing at him in silence. Being so close to the fox, made him realize that it was no ordinary fox…of course, after what had happened earlier that morning and last evening also gave hints that pointed that out too. No…this fox, with its golden eyes, was much more…how to say it…cleaner…than the ones he had read about. That…and he had never heard of a yellow-white fox before.

'_Maybe…it's that girl's pet?'_ he asked himself as he watched the fox closely. He hadn't seen the naked girl since before he passed out, so she would have had plenty of time to go off somewhere, and leave her fox to watch over him. It would also explain why the fox had such a clean smell to it. It didn't stink like he thought it would.

'_Well, if it is her pet; then she better repay me for all the things it did…those plates and bowls are gonna cost me three months' allowance to replace!'_ he mentally cried. _'Of course…I could always ask Jiji for some help…'_ he closed his eyes and imagined what Jiji would say once he found out about the state of his apartment and his dishes. An image of Jiji wearing Iruka-Sensei's _Oni_ mask popped up in his mind, yelling and screaming…a shiver ran down Naruto's spine.

However, that image was nothing compare to what Naruto was about to see when he opened his ocean blue eyes.

There, were the fox had been lying, was the naked teenage girl!...Or...would have been naked if it hadn't been for the positively old kimono that was draped over her curvy figure.

Naruto couldn't help but gawk at her slightly. It wasn't that he found the girl pretty…no. It was because she was lying exactly where the fox had been seconds before, but there was no sign of the fox any where! His breathing became quicker in the excitement caused by the appearance of the now clothed girl and the simultaneous disappearance of the fox. Suddenly, the girl smiled at him slightly…and realization slowly dawned on him.

This girl…she wasn't the owner of the large, thieving fox. Now…she _WAS_ the large, thieving fox!

"Took you long enough, Gaki." The girl said softly, a mischievous glint slowly appearing in her golden eyes.

"…Y-You…you're a!"

"A yokai?" the girl finished for the boy who nodded lamely. Her small smile split into a large, un-concealable grin. "Mm…" she hummed for a second. "I guess I am."

What happened next, was not what the girl, fox…yokai…had expected.

Whereas most ningen would gawk at her for a moment before either attacking her, or trying to stave off her hunger; Naruto instead let out a girlish yelp and jumped back into the thorn bushes that made up most of the thicket that surrounded them. Of course, that action…only brought about more yelps…only this time, not of fear…but of pain.

'_Why are all ningen I show myself too, so weird?'_ she asked herself as she began to sit up. Of course, the yokai had never visited a village who had been ravaged by a titanic kitsune yokai before either…not that she knew that though.

With a sigh, she walked over to the edge of the thicket and pouted cutely at him. "You know…" she began, as she brought an arm up from her side. "I may not be an expert on ningen and ningen greetings…but I don't think self inflicted pain is one of them."

--

Somewhere, a man with a large scythe sneezed loudly. "Oh…Jashin-Sama must be telling me to go greet someone new…" with that, the man with the scythe turned around and gazed at his surroundings. Not finding any humans, his eyes came to rest upon a small, innocent chipmunk. "Greetings rodent!" the man said with a crazy smile on his suddenly very cruel looking face. The small chipmunk did what every small, innocent chipmunk would do in that kind of situation…it pretended to be a twig…a twig with eyes.

"Jashin-Sama has told me that I must greet someone today! Unfortunately for you, there aren't any humans around at the moment! Soo…My name is Hidan!" the man continued. Bringing his large, sharp and glinting weapon up over his head, he continued speaking. "And this is _Make-You-Bleed-For-Jashin-Sama-Kun!_" the man brought the weapon down upon the tiny animal…only to miss the rodent…who was running away from the crazy human as fast as it could. "Get back here! Jashin-Sama has told me that you must die today!" and with that…the crazy man gave chase after the small, but ungodly fast, rodent.

--

"You're a yokai!" the boy shouted from within the safety of the thorn filled thicket. "You're gonna eat me!"

"Why would I eat you?" the girl asked, as she slowly stuck her right arm into the thicket. "You don't look like anything I'd want to eat."

"…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. One part of him wanted to yell and scream at the yokai for not saying that he was good enough for her to eat…and the other side wanted to yell, scream and then faint like a little girl. Unfortunately for Naruto…and the yokai, Naruto's smart-side, aka _Smarty-Kun_ was taking a lunch break. So…one of Naruto's other personalities took over.

Everyone, meet _I-Know-I-Should-Shut-Up-But-I-Don't-Want-To-Kun_…or aka…_Oops-Kun_.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…you don't look tasty to me." The yokai said with a sniff. This ningen was amusing…if not a little thick. _'What kind of a ningen asks a yokai why he isn't good enough to eat, anyway?'_

"Hey!" the boy shouted back, his blue eyes blazing brightly. "I do to taste good!" and show his point, Naruto, temporarily being controlled by _Oops-Kun_, who was now runner up for Naruto's Most Dumbest Personality Award of the Month; bit his arm…and then screamed out in pain.

"Don't taste very good, do you?" the yokai asked, snickering at the boy as she did so. She latched onto one of his sleeves and began to slowly, but carefully remove him from the wall of her thicket.

"I 'it uh 'horn!" Naruto screamed in pain, sticking out his tongue as he did so. "I 'it uh 'horn!" he repeated. The yokai looked at the small, pink appendage that was now sticking out of the boy's mouth and stared at it…and then…burst out laughing at his plight. Indeed, there was a thorn sticking out of the boy's tongue. Actually, there were two…but she wasn't going to tell him.

Naruto glared at the yokai scornfully…before finding himself falling to the ground…and landing on his butt. Hard. It was a miracle that he didn't bite his tongue in half due to the action.

"YE-OUCH!"

"_Kakakaka!"_

--

It was getting late in the day, though neither Naruto nor the yokai noticed it. The sun had long since sat at its highest point in the sky and had started to sink back down below the mountains and forests. It wasn't evening yet, but it was still late afternoon.

Naruto was busy doing two things. One, was glaring at the yokai in front of him. The other thing he was doing, was occasionally sticking his tongue out and trying to see where he had pulled _both_ thorns from his poor wet, taste…taster.

The yokai…well, she was still in her human form, and was still wearing the old kimono…however, she wasn't exactly looking at Naruto. No, she was currently looking at her long, blonde hair. Why? Who knew.

It wouldn't be for another few minutes that either party spoke to the other…or about anything at all. Why? Well, for one thing, Naruto was worried that if he started to talk, then his tongue would start bleeding again, like it had after he pulled the two thorns from it. That…and he was still afraid of the yokai in front of him.

Now, the female yokai however, was another story. She lived in silence. She would go to sleep sometimes and not wake up for _years_. Silence was nothing to worrisome for her. She was also waiting for the boy to say something first. Why? Well…two reasons. One, he was afraid of her, and if she started to talk to him casually, then he might think that all she was trying to do was trying to lure him into a false sense of security and then eat him…even though she had told him that she didn't like ningen… The other reason, was because she wanted to hear him speak, she wanted to see what it would sound like. When he had the thorns in his tongue, he sounded so funny, it was impossible to take him seriously.

The sun, as it continuously fell lower and lower in the sky, had started to make the shadows grow along the forest floor. As the shadow of a tree engulfed Naruto, he was shaken out of his stupor and looked around for a bit.

The yokai stopped playing with her hair, and watched him as he looked around. His face went through several different looks. One seemed angry, while another seemed tired. Then there was a bored expression…which looked like he was trying to kiss the air while looking all around him. Then…a new, but not foreign expression surfaced…along with a loud, growling. The yokai smirked slightly. Someone was hungry.

'_Well now…it looks like someone's embarrassed.'_ She told herself, her smirk growing…However…a loud groaning sound rumbled out from her stomach region as well…and then it was her turn to look slightly embarrassed. Having looked at her stomach while it protested not being fed, she looked back at the boy, and found him starring at her, a trace of fear in his eyes.

"I don't taste too good…" the boy said lowly, backing away from her slightly as he did.

"Well, even if you did taste good, you're full thorns…I don't want to have thorns sticking out of my tongue…Looks painful." She said with a smirk. Her smirk grew larger as the boy grew angry at her comment.

"That was all your fault!" he stated loudly. "If you hadn't transformed, I wouldn't have jumped in there!"

"Well, if you hadn't jumped like a frog, then you wouldn't have landed in the thorns…And, it's not my fault you acted the way you did. After all, the first time you saw me, you passed out…Hentai." She cooed the last bit out, earning a right and angry red blush from the boy.

"That-Tha-That only happened 'cause I wasn't expecting to see a naked, pretty girl! If I had been expecting it, that wouldn't have happened!" Naruto retorted hotly, pointing at her.

"So…you think I'm pretty, do you?" she asked, still cooing at him. "But I thought that you were afraid of me?" the tone of her voice hadn't changed at all, which made Naruto blush harder. Anger? Or embarrassment? Most likely a bit of both.

"I'm not afraid of you!" the blonde boy snarled back.

"Then why did you jump into the thorns?" she countered.

"Tha-That was-I was-" the boy stammered in his anger. _Oops-Kun_ was obviously not at the wheel anymore…instead, _Anger-Sama_ was at the wheel…_Smarty-Kun_? He was still out for lunch. "You startled me when you transformed, nothing more!"

"Really?" the yokai asked.

"Really." Naruto nodded, almost sagely.

"_Really?"_ the yokai pressed.

"Yes! Yes really!" Naruto shouted, scaring a few birds as he did so.

"Then, why were you so afraid of me eating you?" She asked, one eye brow narrowed, while the other was slightly raised.

"That's because you're a yokai!" Naruto pointed out. "And _everyone_ knows that yokai eat humans!"

"I haven't heard that before."

"Really?" Naruto asked, before shaking his head. "Hey! Don't try to confuse me! I know what you're trying to do!"

"Oh really?" the yokai asked, earning another nod from the boy.

"You're trying to get me to lower my guard so you can eat me or kill me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because! It's the Tenth of October, that's why!"

"And that has…what…exactly to do with me supposedly wanting to either eat or kill you?"

"You're a fox, that's why!" the boy shouted, pointing at her angrily.

"Yes, I know I'm a fox…and you're a loudmouthed ningen." The boy snarled at her silently for her choice of words. "But I still don't see why that means I'm going to eat you…or kill you. And what exactly does the date have anything do to with it?"

"Because! Ten years ago!" the boy started…his anger seeping away slightly and his face darkened as he trailed off for a moment. "The Kyuubi…"

"Kyuubi?" the boy nodded. "What's a Kyuubi?" she asked. His head snapped up so quickly, it was only luck that it didn't snap his neck.

--

"You three understand what this means, don't you?" Sarutobi asked the three Anbu in his office. All three of them, one with an _Inu_ mask, one with a _Neko_ mask and one with a _Hebi_ mask, all nodded. "If you find him, bring him to me immediately. Do you understand?" another round of nods from the three and he sat back in his seat slightly.

"…What of the yokai?" the Anbu wearing the _Neko_ mask asked.

"If it attacks you, defend yourselves and either try to disable it, or eliminate it. If it does nothing, or isn't there, then two of you guard the one who picks up Naruto until you are in this room."

"Mm." all the Anbu nodded, as _Neko_ hummed his response.

"Get to it." With that, the three Anbu left the room in a silent swirl of wind, leaving Sarutobi alone.

'_Where are you Naruto?'_ he asked himself. He had tried to find him using the crystal ball…but it had no effect. _'I hope you are safe and sound.'_

--

As he expected…the yokai was mad. He had told her about the Kyuubi and its attack on the village, and now he was regretting it.

'_Now she's gonna attack it! Stupid Naruto! Stupid!'_ he felt like punching himself in the face.

The yokai…she was angry. Yes…But it wasn't they way that Naruto was thinking. She was angry, not at the village…but at this Kyuubi no Kitsune. He…She…_IT_..gave kitsune everywhere, yokai or not a bad name. _'No wonder he's so afraid of me…No wonder why that man attacked me.'_ She told herself as she sat on the forest floor.

Looking back at the boy, who was staring at her with wide eyes, she shook her head almost violently to get her out of her stupor. After a moment of thinking about other things…or trying to think of other things; she looked back up at the boy and sighed softly.

"Gaki…" his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not angry at you…or your village for that matter." This caused one of his eyebrows to rise slightly.

"How…How come you didn't know about the Kyuubi?" he asked. "I thought it was the ruler of all demons?"

"To be honest with you kid, I don't know much about this place…Or you shinobi for that matter." She replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm not from this world…I'm not from the Makai either, just in case you're wondering." She said with a small smile, though it only affected the right corner of her mouth. "I don't know how I got here, but I remember sleeping in a nice, dark cave after…uh…asking, for some sweets…and then the next thing I knew, I awoke to find myself staring at some weird man with red and black eyes…He said something, I don't remember what, but I remember telling him to piss off…Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because next thing I remember; I was running from a large fireball he conjured from his mouth."

"I got away from him, but I found that I was very tired…so I took a nap…and woke up several _years_ later…"

"How do you know it was years?" the boy asked.

"Well, before I went to sleep, I had crawled under a large tree stump and placed a barrier up around myself. There was nothing but other trees around the stump. When I woke up, there were buildings all over the place. To tell you the truth, it stunk really bad. Kind of like old sake and rotten food." The boy's face twisted at the mental image. She did to for that matter. "Anyways…I really don't know too much about this world. Where I'm from people either stay away from yokai, or treat us with respect." _'Okay, not all of them do…some tried to kills us…but still…'_

"There weren't any ninja in that world?" the boy asked.

"There were some…but they couldn't breathe fire, that's for sure." She said with a laugh. "They're just really stiff, silent and seem to be perpetually constipated." The boy blinked at her for a moment…before he started to snicker. Then laugh. It brought a true smile to her lips.

"They sound like the Hyuuga clan!" the boy said between waves of laughter.

"Hyuuga?" she asked.

"A clan in Konoha…most of them are real assholes…They think their better than everyone else because they can see through things or something stupid like that." The boy said, his smile dropping slightly. "They also like to flaunt their money too…"

"Sounds like someone needs to prank them." The yokai said with a nod. The boy looked at her with wide eyes. Truth be told…it was slightly un-nerving. "What?"

"You…You like to pull pranks on people?" he asked.

"Uh, hello!" she started, one eye narrowed in disbelief and the other raised slightly. "Kitsune yokai here! Kitsune love to pull pranks!" the boy actually had the decency to audibly call himself dumb for forgetting that fact. She smirked. "Why? You like to pull pranks?" she inquired.

"Hell yeah!" the boy shouted, jumping to his feet as he did. "I'm the number one prankster in all of Konohagakure! Uzumaki Naruto!" he prattled off, not even realizing that he had told her his name.

"Hmm…" the yokai hummed softly. "Tenko Kuugen," she started. "Astral Kitsune and mistress of pranks and queen of eating!"

"Hey!" he shouted in excitement. "You know what we should do?" Kuugen looked at him and couldn't help but smile at the mischief in his eyes. That…and the foxy smirk on his face. "We should totally prank those stick in the mud Hyuuga!"

"Agreed!" she replied happily.

"But what kind?" the boy asked, thinking about the various pranks he could pull off on the Hyuuga.

"What do the Hyuuga like to do more than anything else?" Kuugen asked.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed in thought. "They like to look pretty, I think…and I think, besides throwing money around, they also like to drink tea."

"OOH!" Kuugen exclaimed loudly. Naruto looked at the female yokai, and asked her what her plan was. "Ever seen someone drink black pepper before?" He shook his head slowly. "Good…that's one thing we can do to them." She said, jumping up and down in barely contained excitement. "As for looking pretty…_Kekeke!"_

"What?" Naruto asked the girl, completely forgetting the fact that she was a yokai in the excitement.

"You'll have to wait and find out..._KAKAKAKAKA!"_

"…HAHAHAHAHA!" _'Wait! Why am I laughing?'_

--

Hyuuga Hiashi was having a nice, relaxing time sitting in front of his late wife's mirror. It was only a few hours before the ceremony for those who fell trying to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he needed to make sure he looked pale. Even more so than usual. However, in the middle of powdering his face, a shiver ran up his spine…leaving him lost in the middle of a large white cloud.

* * *

Yay! Finally! DONE!

Four re-writes for this stinking chapter. Dang was it hard. I guess that will teach me to leave a chapter off without making a place to pick up at for the next chapter.

So, Naruto and Kuugen now know each other's names. Naruto, in his over excited way, has temporarily forgotten the fact that Kuugen is a yokai…and is eagerly awaiting to see what she's going to come up with for the 'Pranking of the Hyuuga'.

I have a challenge up on my profile…I've re-read it and it looks a little sloppy at the moment, but I will fix it later…(too late to do so tonight)…But if you want to check it out, by all means do so.

_Kiity_ should be out next, though if I can't find the time to sit down and watch the 1st Naruto Shippuden movie, then it may be a while. Why is it taking so long for updates? Well, as I said, I'm not a writer who follows a schedule. That, and I have tests coming up in the near future and I'm still looking for work. Oh…and I've been sick off and on for the past week or so…and right now, due to cough medicine, I'm really loopy. Maybe because I accidentally took 'non-drowsy' medicine for the night hours…oops.

Anyway…I hope you had a good time reading, and please tell me about the errors…I'm afraid in my loopy state it might be kind of weird to read in some parts. I hate being sick…

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Tenko-Sama

* * *

Alright, because Norton Internet Security sucks, and I am a dumbass, I've lost all my data…Well, that's not totally true. However, when dealing with two backdoor viruses that came the night of May the 14th, and wasn't reported to me until the noon of the 15th; I didn't want to take the chance of saving my pre-written work to a flashdrive just incase a virus decided to copy itself to one of my works. Because that would totally suck!

Now, to the people who tell me not to worry about writing this story and just focus on _Kitty_, I will tell you NAY! If I do that, then I will forget why I wrote this story in the first place. If that happens, then I will have almost no choice but to put it under hiatus that I will probably never lift.

I was working on a revised version of _Kitty CH 7_, but…yeah. What really sucks, is that this chapter was almost 100 percent complete when the stinking viruses infiltrated my computer. Damn flash games.

OH! And for the people who looked at the 3rd chapter and scoffed about the whole "Kyuubi…What's a Kyuubi?" thing, well…

Kuugen is from a different world(and holy crap I feel like I've written this explanation a million times…stupid Norton…stupid games…) and in that world, though they are supposedly 'ageless', I have yet to see a Kyuubi. Maybe things are a bit different in that world, maybe not. I don't know, I'm not the creator of Kuugen's world. Now, since I personally do not know…this excuse is for my lack of intelligence:

Kuugen's plan at that moment, while talking to Naruto, wasn't just get him to calm down…it was also to gather a bit of information about the area and world she is in. Asking about the Kyuubi gave her some information, more than she had ever thought possible, but still it gave her some information. Historically speaking, not just since she is a kitsune yokai herself, but also since she lived in/around/near Japan, she does know what a 'Kyuubi' is. However, I have yet to find out if there could only be ONE kyuubi at one time. Maybe there are two in her world? So, when Naruto said 'The Kyuubi'; she may have been just trying to clarify the number of kitsune yokai in this world. After all, she has been asleep for a while and hadn't been in Naruto's world long before she took her nap.

I do not own either series, I'd have money if I did, even with the current exchange rate I'd have enough that I probably wouldn't have to worry about doing anything for a very long while. And that would be boring as heck.

* * *

Kuugen looked up and away from the boy sitting on the forest floor of her make shift den and looked around her.

'_Those fools again.'_ She thought to herself. _'They've been past my den three times now and yet…they fail to realize it.'_ Were all the ninja in this world so stupid and blind? _'They might have powers, but they don't have the same dedication as the ninja back in my world.'_ If they had both…Shaking her head, she turned back to the boy and smiled as he wiped a small dirt patch away with his left hand.

Naruto, the boy in front of her, had been drawing small ningen doodles in the dirt with a small stick he had managed to break off from the thorn bush behind him, after pruning it a bit; for a while now. If she could tell time the way ningen could, it would have been almost ten minutes since he had started.

"What'cha dooooin?" the blonde haired yokai asked the boy, leaning over his ningen doodles.

"Nothing." The boy said softly as he poked the ground with the stick again. Watching him make a square, Kuugen tried again.

"Doesn't look like 'Nothing' to me." The boy stopped poking the ground and glanced up at her. She smiled. He blushed and looked away quickly, before stuttering off a reply.

"I-I'm m-making a map." The boy said, still hiding his face from the blonde yokai.

"A map?" Kuugen asked. The boy nodded. "Of what?" _'Maybe where all that tasty stringy stuff is! Mmm…stringy…'_

"…Of the Hyuuga Clan's compound." Naruto answered.

"The Who-ga what now?" Kuugen asked. _'Maybe I should have paid a bit more attention...'_

"The Hyuuga Clan! I told you about them! You know; the ones with the pale eyes who like to look pretty and junk?" Kuugen just blinked at the boy and his quick recap of their conversation a few moments ago. "The people you said should have black pepper put in their tea?" A small candle light of recognition was birthed above Kuugen's head for a moment as her prank idea was mentioned.

"Oh yeah!" she said with a snap of her fingers. "When are we going to do that?" she asked. Her question earned her a look. A look mixed with fear, surprise and confusion.

"We?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah!" Kuugen nodded happily. "We!"

"But! When did you say you were going to do that?" he asked.

'…_Oh no! Please don't tell me, Inari-Sama, that he's just as slow as the rest of the people in this world!'_ Kuugen prayed silently. Looking at the boy, she sighed slowly. "Let's see now." She began, bringing a hand to her chin and tapping it slightly in an 'I'm thinking' manner. "It was my idea to prank them…and it was my idea to put the black pepper in their tea…Did you think that I'd just let you have all the fun?" Naruto didn't answer right away. "Hell no!"

* * *

"Do you either of you see anything?" _Inu_ asked his two partners, as they sped through the forest, looking for any sign of the yokai or Naruto.

"Negative." _Neko_ replied from _Inu's_ right. "Just forest."

"Do you think that it might have already left the area?" _Hebi_ asked from _Inu's_ left.

"I hope not." _Inu_ replied. "Or someone's head is going to roll when we get back to Hokage-Sama's office." The other two could only nod and fearfully pray that they at least would be able to find the boy.

* * *

"Okay," Naruto stated, looking up at the pretty girl _'Yokai!'_ he yelled at himself. _'And yokai are NOT pretty!'_ "How do we do it?"

"I thought you were the number one prankster in your village?" Kuugen asked.

"I am!" Naruto snapped. He took a few moments to calm himself before continuing. "It's just…I've never pulled off a prank on the Hyuuga without them seeing or catching me."

"So…You're not the best." Kuugen summed up what she thought the boy was saying.

"I am _too_ the best!" Naruto seethed. "It's just with their freaky eyes, they can see through stuff!" that got the yokai's attention.

'_Seeing through stuff huh?'_ she told herself. _'I guess that could pose a bit of a problem…for a ningen, that is…But, for a master prankster like myself? No way!'_ "I guess that could pose a bit of a problem. However, with me on your side, Ningen Gaki, this is one prank they will never see coming!" the boy looked at her in silent wonder for a moment. Kuugen grabbed the stick from the boy's hand and held it to her chest and muttered a few words…and right before his eyes, Naruto saw the stick vanish!

"Sugoi!"

"I know, isn't it?" Kuugen agreed. With a small grunt, the stick came back into view and then she gave it back to boy, who hesitantly grabbed it. _'I see he still doesn't totally trust me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to prove myself!'_

"What else can you do?" Naruto asked slowly, unsure if he should be asking the yokai that. _'I wonder if she'll get mad?'_ Kuugen, while a yokai, was proving to have some awesome skills. And usually, people with awesome skills tended to yell at him and tell him to go away.

"Hmm." Kuugen hummed loudly, body leaning on her right hip, left hand under her sizable chest and right hand under her chin in 'thought'. "Let's see now…what else can I do?" Naruto gulped as the words left her mouth. "I can create illusions, and I can change from a fox to a Ningen girl." Naruto nodded slowly as she listed her abilities. "I can change into a Ningen _boy_;" Naruto couldn't help but blanch at that. "I can run really fast…I can jump really high…I'm really strong, of course you know that." At that point, Kuugen smiled at the boy and brought her right hand away from her face and pointed at the ground in front of them and with almost no concentration; a small fireball shot out from the tip of her finger and exploded on the ground, causing Naruto to jump back in shock… "Oh! And I can make people do whatever I want them to!"

With a gulp, Naruto looked back at the yokai and slowly asked a question that had _just_ made its way into his mind. "A-Anything?"

With a smirk, Kuugen nodded. "Anything."

"C-Could…Could you make…" Naruto trailed off before he finished his question.

"Can I make…what?" Kuugen asked, confused why he didn't ask his question.

"C-Could you make…someone pick their nose?" Kuugen blinked. And then blinked again…and again.

'_That's an…odd question. Why would I want to make a ningen pick his or her nose?'_ Ningen were an odd bunch. _'Most animals lick their noses…Well, monkeys and apes pick their noses, but most animals lick them.'_ Hell, she licked her nose when she was in her kitsune form! "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because!" Naruto almost shouted, not in anger…but…surprise. "There's a kid in my class, and he gets all the girls! If they saw him picking his nose, or even _eating_ what he picked; then they'd stop liking him!"

'…_Hmm…I _could_ do that…But do I want to?'_ "I could…but why?" Kuugen asked. "If they like him, then they like him. Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because ALL of the girls like him!" Naruto replied rather loudly. "He doesn't even DO anything and they like him!"

"Then beat him during rutting season and then take your mate." Noticing the boy's suddenly bright red face, she thought about her words for a moment. _'That's right, Ningen don't do that. They marry first, then rut.'_ "Beat him during rutting season, asert your dominance and claim the vixen you want to marry…Then rut."

Naruto was silent for a moment…thinking about doing…things to a certain pink haired girl…and then suddenly felt dizzy. _'Maybe I shouldn't have read that orange book Jiji has in his office...'_ Shaking his head, he stared up into the yokai's eyes and slowly stated why he needed her help. "Because, Sasuke is stronger than me! Not to mention the Sensei at the Academy would punish me if I did that!"

"Wouldn't this, Sasuke, get in trouble too?" Kuugen asked.

"Probably not. They don't punish him. Not even when he tells Sensei's helpers to 'Screw off'." Naruto stated.

'_Screw off must mean something bad.'_ Kuugen noted. "Like I said before, I _could_ do that…and I might." Naruto smiled. "But, I don't think I will." The smile turned into a nasty scowl. Kuugen almost laughed. _'He looks like a Kit who's being weaned off of his mother's milk!'_

"Then, can you teach me how to do it?" Naruto asked. Kuugen shook her head and watched as the boy said what were probably Ningen curse words. "But, I can teach you how to beat him…if you wanted." That got the boy to stop muttering his Ningen curse words.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup…I can't teach you any of my techniques because, of course, you have to be a yokai in order to use them." The boy pouted again. "But, I can teach you what the ninja where _I_ come from; did to train. I can guarantee that it's more than what you or anyone else in this world, do to train."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm 90 percent sure it's more than what the people in this world do for training. Either way, you'll be stronger than you are now. That, I can personally guarantee." Kuugen amended.

"And I don't have to sell my soul or anything like that?" Naruto asked. Kuugen shook her head.

"Nope." Naruto smiled. "Maybe in a few years like when you're fifteen or something, your body; but not your soul." Kuugen was barely able to contain her laughter as the meaning dawned upon the boy.

"NO WAY! EW!"

"Relax! I was only kidding!" Kuugen stated, a smile making its way across her face as she looked at the boy, who glared back at her. "Besides, first thing first; we have to get back to the village before we do anything."

"So, I don't have to pay you back with my body either?" Naruto asked. Kuugen shook her head.

"Not at fifteen."

Naruto sighed before nodding. "Okay then!"

Kuugen smiled brightly and chuckled to herself. Naruto, wondering what she was laughing at, cocked his head in confusion. "I never said you wouldn't have to pay me back…and I never said you wouldn't pay me back with your body…I just said not when your fifteen." Naruto's eyes grew as large as they could before he shook his head violently. "Uh-uh-uh! You wouldn't want to break a deal with a yokai, now would you?" The boy stopped shaking his head and gulped loudly. "Kekeke, that's what I thought."

'_But…But Sakura-Chan!*'_ Naruto thought to himself sadly. He had sold himself…his body…for training.

"Of course, we kitsune are known to have several partners…So I don't mind if you invite another girl or three into our den." Kuugen couldn't help but smirk almost wickedly as the shade of the boy's face went from ashen white, to pink, to red and then to crimson…before eliciting a small spurt of blood from his left nostril. As the boy started to wobble back and forth; Kuugen started to cackle with mirth.

'_I knew I shouldn't have read that orange book!'_ Naruto thought as he wiped his nose and turned away from the laughing yokai. He was so embarrassed that he didn't even feel with yokai's finger's slip down the neck of his jumpsuit's collar and hoist him up off the ground or the arm that had snaked its way around his stomach. He didn't even notice it until he felt two soft lumps of something that felt like 'marshmallow' being pressed up against his back. Before he had a chance to say or do anything, the world around him blurred out of existence.

* * *

Sarutobi was walking back and forth in his office. It had been two hours since the three Anbu had started their search for Naruto and the yokai who had taken him. _'It's been hours…I don't know if he's alive and fine, alive and injured, dead and eaten or just plain dead! And to make matters worse! I think I might be getting a cold!'_

Looking over to his desk, Sarutobi glared at the orb that lay on top of the old piece of polished oak wood. _'One last time…One last time…Please, Kami-Sama in heaven, please let me see past these infernal walls!'_

Sitting behind the desk, Sarutobi held his hands off to each side of the crystal orb and started to funnel his chakra into his hands. Closing his eyes in concentration, he thought about finding nothing but Naruto. A slight hum filled the room as the orb started searching the village. For a while, the humming had gotten louder…and then, after about a minute of slightly louder than normal humming, the noise stopped completely. Sighing to himself, Sarutobi opened his eyes and began to grab for his pipe…when he saw an image in the orb.

Leaning towards the orb, Sarutobi could have whooped for joy and jumped up and down for hours as he saw the image of Uzumaki Naruto walking back into the village…Then, just as he was about to sit back and breath easy…he saw someone…no…some_thing_ else with the boy.

She looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen years old, long flowing platinum blonde hair, almost like Inoichi's daughter, Ino's platinum blonde hair; an ample sized bust and a figure that most women would die for and most men to swoon over. She was about 5'4" maybe a bit shorter…even a bit taller, and wore an all but archaic kimono. It was also…clean. Not even a spec of dust. Like it had never seen dirt before upon its silk fabric. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

'_A yokai took Naruto away…what are the chances that it brought him back?'_ he wondered. _'And if she is the yokai…Why would she…it…bring him back after taking him away? Mind control?'_ Had the yokai done something to his memory? Had it implanted subtle commands to attack the village later tonight? Tomorrow morning, when most of the shinobi population would be hung over?

Rolling up his left sleeve, Sarutobi ran his right hand over a faded tattoo. A few seconds later, there was a burst of smoke and _Inu, Neko_ and _Hebi_ were kneeling in front of his desk.

"Hokage-Sama!" they greeted. "We could not find the yokai or the boy." _Inu_ continued.

"I can see that." Sarutobi almost growled at them.

"What do you mean?" _Hebi_ asked, uncertain of their Master's words.

"I see him…obviously not with you three, but with a girl several years older than he is, walking towards the middle of the village from the North Gate." Sarutobi snapped. "How is it possible, that three of my best shinobi couldn't track down something as powerful as a yokai?"

"You said that they went south." _Neko_ stated. "We had no idea that a yokai would be smart enough to think to go north."

"You should have been able to detect that!" Sarutobi snarled. The three Anbu didn't dare speak to their Master at the moment.

Taking a few deep breathes to calm himself, Sarutobi glared at the three in front of him and slowly spoke his mind. "Now…I want you to trail them…When they are separate from each other, grab the boy, bring him here…If the yokai follows you, make sure to fight it away from the civilians. Understand?" The three nodded. Sarutobi looked at them for a few more moments before he started tapping his right index finger on his desk.

"You want us to go now?" _Inu_ asked.

"No, I want you to go tomorrow." Sarutobi said softly. "Of COURSE I want you to go now!" the three shuddered slightly before bowing and leaving with a single burst of smoke.

"Why…Why did I ever re-take this Kami forsake job?" Sarutobi cried as he looked at the four pictures on the wall furthest away from his desk. Glaring at the blonde haired man, he snarled at him. "YOU! This is all your fault! You knew this would happen! That's why you wouldn't let me do the sealing! Curse you Minato! Because of you, I'm in hell!"

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"What?" Sarutobi snarled.

"I-I-I'm sorry fo-for disturbing you, H-Hokage-Sama!" a man with black sunglasses entered the room. Sarutobi paled as he saw what was in the man's arms. "It seems that someone placed these in the cupboard under the stairs."

'_Curses! Foiled again!'_ Sarutobi mentally groaned. "Thank you, Ebisu." He thanked the man for his… 'duty'. "You may go now." The man placed the papers on the desk and smiled brightly before bowing and leaving. _'Ass kisser.'_ Going back to the papers, Sarutobi growled. _'I have a possibly brainwashed Jinchuriki on my hands, a yokai in human form, a pile of papers to go through AND now I have to track Jiraya down so he can fix that damned seal!'_ Sarutobi growled.

* * *

What will happen when _Inu, Neko_ and _Hebi_ confront Kuugen? What will happen to Naruto? What will happen to the paper work? Did Minato really do the sealing to get away from the paper work? And what does the seal in the cupboard under the stairs do? Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of _"Naruto and the Space Invaders!" _Uh! I mean, _"Tenko-Sama!"_

Alright, I actually finished in less than a five hours! Yay!

_Ahem!_

Anyway; I'd like to say sorry for the wait, apologize in advance for the delays that will most certainly come in the future.

Updates may or may not be as long as this or past updates. Sorry, but I end a chapter when I end it.

I hope you had fun reading…as always, review if you want to!

Ja ne.


	5. Important

A/N

* * *

Yes, yes, yes…It's that time again! It's time once again for you friendly neighborhood A/N! (Ducks incoming shoe…)

I told you all that updates may becoming quicker or slower, depending on how often I got to use my mom's computer, seeing as my laptop had two info-tracker/key logger viruses and no Internet security. Well, more than half way through _Tenko-Sama!_ Chapter 5, I had to get off so my mother could do something on her machine…I hate sharing comps. I did not save my stories/chapters to a flashdrive, seeing as I was hoping to hop on when she was done with whatever she had to do and hopefully, I could finish the chapter and upload it.

No such luck.

Ten minutes before I would have gotten back on the computer, it died. Over heated and flatlined. Yeah. What sucks, is well...this...

_Heir of Uzu_ had about 1,500 words…

_Kitty_ had about 200 words…Want to get it right, which would have taken a while to do…

_Tenko-Sama!_ had over 6k…

Notes for future chapters for _Heir of Uzu_ and the planned return of _Acidic Properties_ were wiped and so was my other story that I had just started jotting down on techno-paper…AKA Word…all gone.

Do you know what's funny about this whole series of events? Besides me not saving everything to a flashdrive when theres one sitting right next to me? Is the fact that I have had more trouble with my humor stories than I have had with any other sort of story…Well, at least when it comes to tech problems. Writer's Block, AKA WB; is just a road block…The frying and the viruses? Maybe it's a sign?

Meh, I don't know…But I thought you all should know.

Also, I thought you should all know that I have Internet security on my laptop again and there are no viruses on my laptop…So…I should be good for the moment.

Thanks for reading and understanding.

P.S.: For the time being, _Kitty_ and _Tenko-Sama!_ are both on hold until I can get back what I lost…Not technically, but still. Until I feel I have what I need to update either of them, they probably won't be updated for a while. I am still working on them though… So, expect to see _Heir of Uzu_ updated or maybe even the revised version of _Acidic Properties_ before the former two.


End file.
